There is a technology known in the related art whereby an image of an area around a vehicle is photographed via an onboard imaging device and the position of a light source, such as the sun or a headlight of another vehicle, is estimated based upon the photographic image. For instance, patent literature 1 discloses an image processing device for a vehicle capable of estimating a change in the luminance of the light source via a luminance-change amount estimation means.